


Kittens and a Babybug

by Hiyall03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aged-Up Character(s), Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Time Travel, cooking fail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyall03/pseuds/Hiyall03
Summary: Adrien and Marinette get whisked away by Bunnyx when a future pair of superheroes needs some help. However, Adrien has just shared his identity with Marinette and they still need to talk it out. Can they balance the task and their emotions at the same time?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. They're Going Where?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is cross-posted on Fanfiction.net but I think I've graduated up to Ao3 status. Lemme know what you guys think! 
> 
> Thanks to Khanofallorcs for being my beta reader! He basically gave me the confidence to post this as my first work on here, so nI hope you enjoy!

“Marinette!” Adrien cried as the door to her bathroom slammed shut. 

He should have expected this; of course she would be mad. Who would want him as a partner anyway? Sighing, he plopped himself down on the couch in her room. He never should have said anything about knowing her identity, let alone revealing who he truly was! Hawkmoth was still out there and he knew the dangers, he just- ugh!- Adrien just felt like she should know. 

A familiar looking black and purple insect made its way into the room, but not before a white hole opened up opposite where he was sitting. Out of it stepped a familiar looking superhero he had seen once or twice when battling past akumas, however this was the first time she had come to him directly.

“Kitty Noir!” she called, “in here, quick!”

Not wanting to anger the elder version of his friend, or be taken over by the black butterfly advancing in his direction, Adrien swiftly moved into her Burrow. It closed behind him before the akuma was able to enter.

“Wait!” Adrien said frantically, “Marinette is still there, she could get akumatized as w-,”

Bunnyx put up a hand to silence him as she watched the screens. 

“She needs to be there to purify the akuma and then I’ll grab her as well,” she interrupted and went back to what she was doing. A moment later she asked, “you did just reveal your identity right?” He nodded reluctantly which brought a smile to her face. “Good, that will make this much easier for me.” 

Another hole in the Burrow appeared and Bunnyx pushed a confused Adrien through it.

“Alix, what…” an older version of Marinette started to ask but trailed off when she saw Adrien. 

‘Thanks Mari, way to make a guy feel self-conscious’ he thought. He watched as the older version of his partner took a step out from behind the counter and Adrien had to hold in a gasp. His lady was VERY much pregnant. 

“You said you needed a sitter,” Bunnyx’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Shrugging, the blue and white hero pushed Adrien toward Marinette. Both of them wore the same expressions. Disbelief. 

“Alix!” the pregnant woman scolded, “you know you aren’t supposed to use your Miraculous for personal reasons! If I wasn’t currently in so much pain I would come and…” she trailed off as she looked at Adrien, clearly thinking he was just a little kid and couldn’t handle what she was going to say. He was 17! He could definitely handle it!

Rolling her eyes, Bunnyx smiled at Marinette. 

“Oh hush. You and your husband both want to be there for the birth, right? And you need babysitters. Not just for your kittens but in case anything goes wrong WHILE you’re giving birth. So I brought a young cat over, and don’t worry, I’ll grab a younger version of you when she’s done purifying that akuma.” Bunnyx checked her pocket watch. “Which should be in 3… 2.. 1- I’ll be right back,” and she quickly disappeared. 

Marinette made a sound of distress and then started to lower herself down on the couch; contractions hurt like a bitch. Scared for his lady, no matter that she was many years older than him, Adrien ran to her side and helped her to sit down. 

“Thanks,” Marinette said and then winced. “My Cat Noir should be back soon, he’s just picking up the kids from school.” Her eyes widened as she just realized the mistake she could be making by saying this to him, but Adrien just smiled at her. 

“It’s okay, Marinette. I know who you are. Well, I didn’t know that we get married and have kids but it would make sense. I’m in love with you and you’re in love with me.” He blushed a little as he saw the white light again out of the corner of his eye.

“...don’t understand. Why do you need me to come with you?” Adrien heard his lady's voice coming from the portal. 

The older Marinette winced again, but this time, Adrien didn’t think it was from the pain. He would probably cringe if he heard his voice from a few years ago as well. He smiled, happy to know that even in the future his lady hadn’t changed. 

Adrien watched as the younger version of the woman beside him stepped out of the Burrow and froze. A fair reaction when you’ve just seen the boy that made you run away and your future self. A pregnant version of your future self no less.

At that moment, the door opened and two kids ran inside followed by a very exhausted man. ‘Holy shit,’ Adrien thought, that’s what he looked like when he was older? Maybe he didn’t have to stop modeling soon after all. 

The older Adrien froze in the doorway as he saw the current party in his living room, but instead of asking questions, he ran straight to his wife and picked her up. 

“Is it time?” He asked, and as soon as she nodded, he looked at Bunnyx, “I trust that whatever is going on here is safe and that my kittens will be well looked after.”

Bunnyx nodded and smiled, “don’t worry about anything on our end Cat Noir. Now,” she pointed to the door. “Go have your baby!” 

“Yes, ma’am,” the older version of himself responded and then quickly exited the room, his wife in tow. They were on their way to the hospital. 

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Bunnyx smiled mischievously and left the two of them alone with the kids.


	2. Meet the Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post chapter 2 as well but the others will be held hostage for a bit.
> 
> Thanks again to Khanofallorcs for being my Beta.

Marinette was confused to say the least. One moment she was restoring Paris as she had done way too many times, the next she was talking to Cat Noir who revealed his identity to her. ‘I know who you are, Mari,’ his voice had echoed in her head and it hadn’t stopped. She had run from him, but of course he had followed. 

So she hid from him, not ready to face him yet. She wanted to sort through all of her thoughts first, but then she heard talking. Opening the door just a crack, she had a view of a detransfomed Adrien talking to someone who looked like Bunnyx. 

‘Strange,’ she thought but then noticed the akuma heading towards them. She watched as Bunnyx grabbed Adrien and pulled him into her Burrow, and knew what she had to do. Grabbing her yoyo, she purified the akuma before it could do any harm and then her earrings gave one last beep before she was restored to her civilian self. 

Now the Parisian teen found herself standing in a corner of her and, she winced slightly, Adrien’s future apartment. She had always daydreamed about this but now that she knew it was actually happening, she didn’t know how to feel.

“What the hell is going on?” She finally asked, hoping that Adrien at least had some idea of why they were swept away from their own timeline. However, it seemed he was just as confused as she was. Great. Just great. 

She looked at Adrien and then over at the two kids who had quietly started on their homework. By the looks of the activities the two were doing, the girl couldn’t be older than 6, maybe 7, and the boy looked like he was 5. The oldest of the two stood up and smiled.

“Hi, my name is Emma!” and she made her way over to Marinette.

How was the girl so calm? Was she not confused as to why these strangers were in her apartment? ‘Well,’ Marinette thought, ‘we aren’t exactly strangers.’ 

“This happens sometimes,” Emma said, “Mommy and Daddy have to switch places or they need their younger versions to come help them.” She giggled, “though, they’re never this young!” Emma ran over to Adrien and smiled brightly as she tried to coerce him into helping her with her homework. 

Marinette stifled a small laugh, her brain a little fried and still not wanting to comprehend the situation, but it was amusing to watch Adrien with this little girl. Her little girl. She could see the similarities between Adrien and Emma: the hair, the eyes, and their attitudes, though Marinette thought she could see a hint of her nose in the child. 

Hoping that Adrien could handle her, she made her way over to the little boy. “Hi,” she said sweetly, “what’s your name?” Many years of babysitting Manon had prepared her for this, however Manon had a lot more energy than this boy. He shied away from her and went back to his work. Silently coloring a picture of a black cat. 

“Oh that’s Hugo!” Emma said from next to Adrien, “he’s my little brother.” 

Smiling, Adrien looked at her and then looked at Hugo, “Well hi, little man,” he waved. Hugo looked up and then looked back down at his cat. 

“So, Emma,” Marinette turned her attention back to the small girl, “what usually happens when we,” she gestured to Adrien and then back at herself, “come to visit?” 

“Oh, lotsa stuffs,” she responded, hopping off the couch and going to grab a piece of paper. “Mommy usually has time to give this to you, but since she had to leave so soon,” she trailed off and shrugged, “I get to do it!” Emma beamed and then handed the paper to Marinette. Looking over the page she realized that they were just simple babysitting instructions. What dinner was, bed time, if they needed baths… the only unusual thing was the note at the bottom.

NOTE: If there is an Akuma alert and we are not on the scene, drop the kids with mom and dad. They know what to do.

‘Huh,’ Marinette thought. ‘So my parent’s know I'm Ladybug?’

“How often do you go to see grandma and grandpa when we come to stay with you guys?” Marinette hoped it wasn’t too often. 

“Hmmmm,” Emma thought, her face twisting into one of deep consideration. “Not much,” she shrugged and then walked over to Hugo. The two of them had a short conversation in whispers so Marinette took this opportunity to go and sit beside Adrien. 

“Hi,” Adrien was the first of the pair to speak. 

“Hey,” Marinette answered awkwardly.

She wanted things to be normal between them, however it might take some time for them to reach that point. Not only did she have a major crush on the boy beside her but he was Cat Noir! He was the boy who she had turned down so many times. The boy who, in the future, she would marry, and have children with. And that? That was a lot to take in at the moment. Suddenly she felt her eyes start to get fuzzy and she realized she was crying. So much for trying to be normal. 

“Marinette? Are you okay?” Adrien asked her. He put an arm on her shoulder and she tensed, wiping her eyes and then standing up. Thank God Emma ran over and pulled her into the kitchen. 

“Hugo and me decided that we want pasta for dinner,” she giggled and grabbed Adrien. 

“I- I don’t know how to-,” Adrien started to say. Marinette could tell he was uncomfortable so he stepped in. Even if she wasn’t sure how she felt in the moment, Marinette knew she wanted to help him, to make him feel less uncomfortable. She just wanted to help her kitty. 

“We’ll take care of it,” Marinette reassured Emma. Happy that her and her brother’s choice for dinner had been accepted, Emma skipped off to join her brother, conversing with him quietly about his drawing. 

“Well then,” Marinette looked at Adrien, “let's get cookin’.”


End file.
